


Swordplay

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [125]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael likes to show off his sword collection.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> i like swords

“Oh, this is so fucking cool.”

“You like it?”

Michael tried to stay nonchalant as Alex looked up at him with awe still lingering in his eyes. It only lasted for a second, though, before Alex looked back down to his most prized possession.

A majority of Michael’s sword and dagger collection was hung up on the wall, but his baby was in a careful display case. One that was open for Alex to touch.

“They’re called _Zweihänders,”_ Michael said, still grinning as he sauntered over, “From the 16th century. Huge ass swords, nearly 5 feet long.”

“Wow,” Alex breathed.

“You can pick it up.”

“I can?”

“Yeah,” Michael laughed. Alex carefully did so and gave him a smile.

“Heavy.”

“Yeah, it’s a two-handed sword. This one’s only about 7 pounds, but it feels heavier because of the length. Super hard to control if you’re not skilled,” Michael explained, reaching around to fix this hand placement on the hilt. Alex marveled at it and then looked over his shoulder at him.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

Alex slowly, carefully, put it back in the display case, touching the blade one more time before his eyes went to the rest of the wall. Michael stayed close and thought of what else he could talk about that would sound impressive.

Eventually, he reached out for the oddly shaped dagger on the wall.

“This is a Cinquedea, it’s a, a cutting dagger, 15th century,” Michael said. Alex’s eyebrows raised.

“ _That’s_ a dagger?”

“Right?” Michael laughed. The blade was over a foot long and heavy, but it was mostly distinct by the fact it was ridiculously wide near the hilt and steeply went into a very sharp point. “It wasn’t used in battle or anything, I don’t think. It was just something people carried around in case they needed it for something. Or, at least, that’s what I think. Probably good for, like, surprise attacking someone.”

“I can’t believe people just carried around shit like that.”

“People carry around pocket knives nowadays. And literal guns.”

“You got me there.”

Michael laughed and put it back on his wall. He leaned as casually as he could, looking at Alex and trying to find words. He didn’t want him to lose interest and go home. He just needed to keep him interested.

“Ask me anything about any of them, I know everything about them,” he said proudly. Alex smiled a sweet smile and took a step closer.

“They’re very nice, Guerin,” he said and Michael tried not to let himself feel crushed by the time of his voice, “But I’m more interested in knowing about you.”

And that should feel good. But it didn’t because Michael didn’t want to talk about himself. He didn’t have talking points about himself, he had talking points about his blades.

“I-I only know swords,” he admittedly lamely. Alex laughed and batted his pretty eyelashes. Michael didn’t know what to say and he still didn’t when Alex grabbed his hand.

“Do you?” he asked, backing up and tugging Michael with him. It took him a whole five steps to realize he was tugging him towards his bed. “Show me.”

And that was one hell of an option because it didn’t require Michael to talk to keep him interested.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
